


„The tale about brotherhood, betrayal and desire“

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Seth as a writer, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"In his recent interview with Corey Graves about his tattoos Seth said that he use to write as a teenager and that he had taken it up again lately. I would like to see a fic where someone, Dean/Roman/Orton/HHH, really anyone that you would like to use, accidentally comes across and reads something that Seth had written. </p><p>Obviously this could angsty but it could also be humorous. Maybe reveal secret feelings for someone. Let's them see a new side to him. Wherever the prompt takes you.</p><p>Gen or any pairings. Kayfabe, non-kayfabe. All is fine for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=373527#cmt373527

The second week since Seth Rollins came back to the WWE. And each and every day Dean Ambrose tried to find something against him. To fuck up Seth Rollins. To mess with him.

 

Seth had a match against Roman. The current WWE World Heavyweight Champion. It made Dean so damn proud Roman got that title back. He knew he would never get a real chance...they thought he was way too unstable for being a real champ. Dean was fine with it. As long as his brother had that beautiful belt around his waist.

 

Seth's locker room was on the other side of the backstage area. Because everyone knew about the private feud between Seth and Dean. The first night Rollins was back Dean hit him with a chair. Maybe ten times before Roman was able to stop the lunatic fringe.

Dean knew he needed to get into that locker room. There had to be something he could use against Seth.

 

He sneaked through to long, empty corridors. He managed to get there without beeing seen by any other superstar.

Next to Seth's bag he saw a little book. Covered with some old Shield pictures. Curiosly Dean took it up, opened it up.

 

„ _The tale about brotherhood, betrayal and desire“_

 

Dean sat down, the book still in his hands. He set up a various page...

 

„ _Dean sat down next to me. So close that I was nearly unable to breath without getting a heartattack. I loved his smell so much. Why was I unable to tell him? One day the dark desire would break me...“_

 

Dean sat there, shaking his head. He knew that Seth was into writing...but that?

He seth up another page.

 

„ _I got down onto my knees, gently opening Deans jeans. His beautiful cock was half-hard, a tiny bit of pre-cum leaking out of the slit. Damn, that was everything I ever wanted. Licking over the slit. Tasteing Dean for the first time. He was a bit salty, slightly bitter. But I loved it. My tongue startet to work it's way up and down the shaft. Deans soft, little moans filling the room. It was like music in my ears.“_

 

The blond wasn't able to stop reading. It made him hard. Dammit! It was like Seth wrote about Deans own desire. Why had he never realized that Seth felt the same sexual tension between them?

 

At first Dean didn't even realized that Seth entered the locker room. Staring at his former brother.

„What the fuck are you doing, Ambrose?“

Dean dropped the book. Trying to cover his boner. „Nothing...“

„Didn't look like nothing...“ Seth had that arrogant smirk on his fucking beautiful face.

„'Kay... I'll tell ya what I did, Sethie... Just read about you sucking my cock...“

Seth's cheeks blushed in a deep red color.

„And lemme tell ya... would love to turn ya little phantasy into reality...“ Dean said with a grin.

 

It took Seth a moment to realize what Dean just said. It felt like each and every dream could come true.

„Why didn't ya tell me?“

„I never thought.. you could be... into... that...“ Seth's voice was filled with insecure.

„Come over and convince yourself that I'm into that... Be my little slut for tonight..And maybe...for a little bit longer..“ Dean smirked and Seth just nodded before locking the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean kept the book. Seth wasn't happy about that but he knew it was his only chance to keep this little thing going. The older man walked back to his locker room. Hiding the book under his shirt.

 

„Dean,... where have you been?“ Roman.

„Sorry.. Needed some time on my own...“

The samoan knew that was a lie but he just nodded and grabbed his bag. „Are you ready?“

Dean also grabbed his bag and they went to the rental car.

 

After at least 15 minutes of silence Dean started to smirk. „You know Sethie is writing again?“

„Oh god, please not... Still those ridiculous poetry shit?“

The blond pulled the book out from under his shirt. „No... That is... Did you know that Seth is into guys?“

„Hell yes...“ Romans cheeks turned redish. „I mean... yes.. I know.“

„Speak up Rome...“ Dean had that evil grin on his face.

„We did... some stuff...“ Romans voice was low. With that kind of shy undertone.

„You're into that too?“

„Maybe...“

 

The hours passed by. Not a single word anymore about Seth. Dean started reading again.

 

„ _I knew one day I wouldn't be able to hide my desire anymore. It would be my end. They would mock me forever. And Dean would break my heart with it. So joining the autority would be my only way to get away from him. At least we wouldn't share everything anymore. No hotel rooms, no showers, no locker rooms and no car rides. My only way to escape... It will break my heart. It will break our brotherhood. But maybe it will save my heart. Maybe, just maybe, those god damn feelings would die that night....“_

 

Seth had feelings? Dean was unable to think about his own feelings.

 

„ _I would give my soul for not feel this anymore. Dean isn't into guys. And ever if you would be... I am just a brother for Dean. Nothing more. I'm sorry for Roman. He always enjoyed the time with me. The nights...Touching each other. Kissing. Just sharing that feeling... It made me so happy. For once. He made all those 'I fucking love Dean Ambrose'-feelings go away.“_

 

Deans baby blue eyes staring on the words he just read. „What the fuck....“ He gasped. „Roman?“

„Mmmh...?“ Roman staring at the street.

„Do you know why Seth did... Why he betrayed us?“ Dean was fucked up. His whole body shivered.

„Yes...“ Roman let out a loud sigh. „I know why... And that is why I tried to fix it...“

 

„Are you kidding me?! You knew that for... a few years?!?!“ Deans voice got louder.

„Calm down Dean. He begged me not to tell you. And I was fine with it. We all got our little piece of success in this company...“

„Calm down? Is that everything you can say?! Damn Roman! I thought... this brotherhood was never real. That he just used us. And now, years later.... He loved me?!“ Dean was nearly to tears.

„He still does...“

 

Silence. For the rest of the drive.

 

As they arrived at the hotel Dean just got out of the car. „Fuck you, Rome!“

Dean went straight to the next bar. Swallowing down his tears, his feelings with some cheep whiskey. Nobody told him. He wasn't worth it, right?

 

The blond was drunken. Having trouble to walk back to the hotel. The sun was rising already. Back in the hotel he realized he didn't even have a keycard. Great. Coudn't end better...

Someone wrapped his strong arms around his weak body.

„Got you...“ Seth.

Slowly Dean turned around. Looking into that soft brown eyes. „Guess there'll be a new chapter in ya lil book, Sethie..“ Dean pressed his lips onto Seth's. Just for a second. He broke the kiss. Baby blue staring into warm brown. „Love ya...“ Dean said. A soft smile on his lips.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

„ _The tale about love..._

 

_Once upon a time there was a stupid guy. Named Seth. He was used to bleach a part of his pretty hair blonde. He thought it would make him special. The stupid guy fell in love with his friend. Someone as close as a brother._

_Years passed by. Feelings as strong as hell made life just a mess for Seth. He was fucked up. The only thing he could think about was Dean. The guy he loved. Truly. For real._

_But he was never able to tell him. Too afraid it would kill their brotherhood. Too afraid of being mocked. Too afraid to get his heart broken._

_Seth turned his back on his brother._

_It turned out to be his biggest mistake._

 

_It took years. And a stupid book to find out Dean felt the same. At least in some way.“_

 

Dean said something about love. But Seth knew that it wasn't love. It was desire. Dean needed someone by his side. He needed more than just Roman in his life. And Seth was willing to fill the empty space in Deans life.

 

Weeks passed by. Sometimes Dean just texted Seth a place and time to meet, fucked him and left right after he got what he wanted. Seth heart was breaking into little pieces. Everytime he was used by the one he truly loved.

More than once Seth called Roman. Crying. Asking for help. Roman was there. Always. Holding him tight at night. Taking care of Seth. But he was unable to stop Seth's heart from falling apart.

 

„ _Sometimes I just wanted to tell Dean what he was doing to me. But I couldn't. He would just turn around and leave. Forever. Without coming back. Dean would find someone else to fuck. And Seth would die because of a broken heart. He cried a lot. At night. Sometimes Roman was there for him. Taking care. Love was a god damn fairytale! Falling in love with someone just made him weak. Broke him. And he wasn't able to stop that feelings. It was like he was addicted to that lunatic. Dean was his drug. He was willing to crawl back to Dean again and again.“_

 

Three months after Seth's comeback he started to mess up his matches. Wasn't able to sleep at night. Couldn't eat anymore. He was dying inside.

The only thing Hunter did was giving him some sleeping pills. Not even asking why Seth was close to a complete break down. Hunter didn't care. Nobody did. Not even Dean.

 

Seth ripped out the last page he had written on, putting it into Deans locker and just left the arena.

Dean was out for a match Roman against Sheamus and Kevin Owens.

 

After that fight Dean had a interview with Renee. He went to the catering. Not even looking for Seth. Til he went back to the locker room. Found the page.

 

„ _The golden boy... That's what they called me. Now I'm just a nobody. A stupid, lovesick idiot._

_Fighting._

_Fighting._

_Fighting._

_All my life. But it made me sick. Fighting for someone to love you... it broke me._

_Tonight I will be rest my head on the pillow, cuddling with your shirt Dean. I'm going to cry. Because I gave up. I'm not able to fight anymore. Loving you was a mistake. My whole life was a mistake. I'm sorry Dean. I love you. And as sick as I am you'll be my last thought tonight.“_

 

Dean tried to call Seth. No reaction. He ran to the rental. Driving through the streets like a lunatic. Not caring about anything. Just Seth. The only thing in his mind was Seth....

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Seth was nearly unconscious. His breath wasn't that strong. Dean had tears in his eyes.

„Seth....“ Just a whisper. Full of fear. The blonde saw the empty box of sleeping pills.

He dragged the limp body into the bathroom. Forced him to vomit.

A few minutes later Seth's gaze started to get clearer. Dean started to undress his friend and himself. Dragging them both into the shower.

Ice cold water.

A whimper.

A glimpse.

Seth started to realize what he just did.

A kiss.

Soft.

Gentle.

Full of something Seth wasn't able to name.

 

_„He was there. Dean was always there. I never wanted to kill myself. Not for real. I just needed him to see. It was Deans fault. He broke me. But he also was the one who fixed me that night. Just holding me in his arms. Whispering everything would be okay. That he would take care of me. I know he would break me again. And I knew I would do the same to show him what my love made me do.“_

 

Everything got better. For some weeks. Dean spend much time with Seth. Trying to care about him. But Dean never learned how to be in a real relationship. How to love. How to have any other feeling than pain.

 

Pain was what Seth felt. Everytime Dean was with him. Seth knew that Dean never would love him. And it was breaking him inside. Again.

Hunter realized that Seth wasn’t able to be the best for business. So he let him down. Seth had nobody by his side anymore.

And slowly he realized this would never change again.

 

_„No friends,no title belt, no love. I was broken. Once more. I guess Dean wouldn’t even miss me when I’m gone. The fairytale gone bad. The tale about being the best… just a lie. Like the tale about love. And friendship. Not the golden boy anymore – just a broken man.“_

Dean got his IC-title back. That night he called Seth. Asking him to join him in his hotel room. The two-toned one agreed. Knowing that this night would finally break his heart. But Dean was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


Seth was nervous as he arrived. It was a fight with himself to finally knock on that stupid door.

Dean smiled. That kind of smile he always had on his lips when he had planned something special for Seth.

The two-toned one stepped into the hotel room and Dean closed the door behind him.

„Strip for me, boy.“

And Seth did. Slowly.

 

The IC-belt on the hotel bed, Dean sitting next to it. Seth knew that Dean loved that fucking belt more than him.

 

Naked, a little bit shy, he was standing in front of the only person he ever loved.

„I gotta little plan for this night Sethie....“ Deans voice was low. „Take the belt... will look beautiful around your small waist.“ He got up, started to undress himself while Seth took the belt. „And now you treat me like a champ should be...“

Seth got down on his knees. Gently stroking Deans tights. Kissing his outstanding hip bone. Licking the sensitive skin.

 

„ _It was just like a dream. Spending so much time with Dean. Being that close to him. I don't know how many times I told him the magicial three words. But he never said it back. It broke me. Even more. I knew I was worthless. Not worth his love. Just worthy enough to be fucked every now and then.“_

 

Seth did his best to please his lover. Taking his cock as deep as he could. Trying to fight off his gag reflex. Dean loved it.

He felt Dean was close. He wanted to get faster but Dean stopped him, pulling his cock out. „Get up!“ Seth did what Dean commanded.

The dirty blond fisting his own dick. Hard and fast. Just a few moments later the IC title belt was covered in hot, creamy come. Dean had that dirty smirk on his lips.

„And now... get your reward, bitch! Take that belt off and clean it...with your tongue.“

Dean sat down on the bed, watching Seth with a grin.

 

It took Seth a lot willpower to start licking the sticky cum off from the belt. God knows who touched that thing before...

But Seth knew it was his own fault...

 

„ _I would do anything for Dean. Everything he would ask me to. One night I had that hot dream about him becoming champ again. It was covered in his come as he told me to lick it clean. I was so turned on as I woke up. My bed was a mess because I was covered in my own come.“_

 

It wasn't the first time Dean made one of Seths phantasys come true. But sometimes what you dream of is not what you'll like in real life.

 

Seth had tears in his eyes. This was so fucking humiliating. It was breaking him even more into little pieces.

He made his decission. This night would be the last one. And this time nobody would stop him.

 

„ _If it is love it's timeless. I will love Dean in another time and space. For sure. But in this world there was no chance. It wasn't Deans fault. Nobody was able to control his own feelings. Make them go away or appear from out of nowhere. Maybe in an other world Dean would love him. And I was willing to wait for him.“_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Seth had collected strong sleeping pills for weeks. He knew this night would come. The night he would use them.

„I forgot something in my room...“ Seth said.

„I didn't ask you to stay....“ Dean made his way to the bathroom and Seth started to get dressed again.

 

The two-toned got back to his room. Tears in his eyes.

He started to unpack the sleeping pills. About 100. Would be enough to end this shit.

 

„ _The tale of Dean Ambrose_

 

_Dean Ambrose was special. Dean Ambrose was everything for me. I would do anything for him. He was able to break me apart and I was still fine with it._

_Dean Ambrose was like a drug. He destroyed me. Slowly. And most of the time I wasn't even able to notice._

_Dean Ambrose was the love of my life._

 

_I loved every inch of this god damn man. I lost myself while falling in love with him._

_But he was still in his own mind set. He never even cared for me. I was just a slut. His slut. He never cared how much he broke me._

 

_Would Dean miss me? I don't know. But he would find someone else to play with._

 

_Being with Dean was something between heaven and hell._

_But with a broken heart it just felt like hell each and every time I saw him.“_

 

Seth wasn't able to finish the tale. Tears falling down his cheeks.

 

He took some beer and the cheap whiskey out of the mini bar. It was time... Time to let it all go.

Seth started to divide the pills in little groups of 10. Would be easier he said to himself. Taking 10 with some beer. A few sips of whiskey before repeating. He was close to vomit. Swallowing 100 of those pills wasn't the nicest thing you could do to yourself.

 

About 20 minutes later Seth started to feel something. He knew it was time to go back to Dean. Even if he knew Dean wouldn't want him by his side right now. Seth was afraid to die alone. Without saying a last 'I love you' to Dean.

He was a bit clumsy while walking down the hallway back to Dean's room.

Seth knocked on the door. It took a few moments until Dean opened the door. „What do you want?“

The two-toned wasn't able to talk. He just made his way into the room.

„Great... Are you drunk?!“

„Dean...“ Seth whispered. Tears streaming down his face.

„What's wrong with you?“

 

Seth took off his shirt. Tossing it aside. Laid down on the bed.

„Are you okay?“ Dean asked with a serious look on his face.

The two-toned just tapped on the bed a few times and Dean understood. He just laid down next to his friend.

„Hold me...“ Seth was sobbing. „Please...“ Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's shaking body. Holding him tight.

 

It took some time to calm Seth down. He felt tired. But save. He wouldn't die alone.

„Dean...“ he whispered.

„Yeah?“

„I love you...“ His voice was weak. Sleepy.

Silence.

„'m tired...“ Seth wasn't even able to open his eyes anymore.

„Sleep... I'm here.. I'll take care for you..“ Dean's voice was so calming. Seth just nodded.

„I love you...“ A last whisper before Seth was gone completely. Forever. His own tale was over. But it was a peacefull end.

 

„ _I was broken into pieces. But every piece of me was screaming your name. Every single moment we shared was worth the pain. Dean... I love you. Because you were worth it! It wasn't your fault. I know that! We will see us again. Somewhere else. And maybe there will be a better tale for you and me...“_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It was a hell of a ride with this little story. I'm sorry for that ending...But it was the only possible one for me. I'm not a typical *Happy Ending*-writer

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to read more of this ;)


End file.
